


a long day

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Elesa is excited to battle in her new Sygna suit, but perhaps her excitement made her a bit careless. Not having a chance to relieve herself before the match might just end badly for the model.
Kudos: 3





	a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Peelesa, celebrating her new Sygna suit alt in Pokemon Masters

Elesa can’t help being a bit frustrated. Naturally, new outfits come with some troubles. A model like her knows that better than anyone, but… having to send Fantina and Sabrina on ahead of her is a nuisance. Sygna suits are something entirely unique to Pasio, and something Elesa simply had to try. An outfit inspired by Rotom seemed like an excellent idea, and the mschievous electric ghost would prove to be an excellent partner, but… this outfit is more than a little complicated.

It takes far longer than expected to get ready for the tournament battle, though Elesa supposes the added wait might bolster the tension in the stadium. Today has been nothing but setback after setback, but once she faces off with the up-and-coming team, shining as brightly as she can, Elesa knows it will all be worth it. The model can’t wait to see the faces of the crowd, the shock of her opponents, and the smiles of her team as she takes to the field, battling as only a stunning model can.

Of course, being behind schedule from the start, Elesa can’t afford to take any sort of break. The PML tournament awaits her, and there’s no way she can keep her audience waiting for something as simple as a stop at the bathroom. Especially with how complicated this Sygna suit is to take on and off… no, the slight pressure she feels building will simply have to wait. 

~X~

There’s no thrill quite like taking to the stage. Whether it be the catwalk, a gym battle, or the Pokemon Masters League, there’s something to be said for the gaze of a crowd, the way their eyes follow your every move. Elesa is used to it, by now, but that’s not to say the feeling is any less exciting. As expected, her delayed entrance only adds to the tension the audience feels, and as she steps onto the stadium floor, the cheers are deafening. Sabrina and Fantina seem relieved, glad that their leader finally showed.

The aspiring young trainer and their team, however, seem a bit awestruck. Elesa can’t say she’s surprised. While they knew well that she would be their opponent, they had no way of knowing she’d be coming to battle with a Sygna suit, and with a partner pokemon they’ve never encountered. Rotom hovers along behind her, seeming to enjoy the attention as much as she does, crackling and flitting about. It’s not hard to push away the slight twinge Elesa feels, with the excitement of battle so close.

It’s not as if she’s a stranger to the feeling, either. Both pokemon battles and modeling have their fair share of waiting around. Photo shoots often entail hours of posing in front of cameras, changing outfits on the fly, never having a moment’s peace for your own needs until it finally comes to an end. Countless times she’s been pushed to her very limit, dreading the photographer’s call for any more shots, but showing none of that duress in her features or her movements. Despite how closely she may be watched, there would be no sign of just how badly she needed to piss.

Now, that same talent comes in handy. Sometimes, battles in the PML have a way of dragging on, but Elesa is confident she can handle herself. She’ll win, and show the world just how bright she can shine, with her lovely team at her side. Then, when it’s all over, she’ll be able to find her way to the Stadium’s restrooms, and no one will be the wiser. At least, that’s the plan.

A plan that is instantly shattered when Team Break forces their way into the Stadium.

~X~

The masked Team Break has caused more than enough trouble on Pasio to be labelled a nuisance, but it’s usually on a more petty scale. Ruffians that will shake down one or two trainers, attempting to steal their pokemon. This, however… it’s on an entirely new scale. What must be several scores of masked trainers arrive on the scene, confronting trainers in numbers far too great to resist.

The excitement in the crowd is quickly replaced by growing fear, as the intimidating team spreads out more and more, crushing the unprepared trainers with ease. It doesn’t take long for Elesa to snap out of her shock, however. She can’t stand for such behavior, and it seems, neither can her opponent, or her teammates. After only a brief exchange, the lot of them jump into the fray, taking on Team Break. 

None of the members here are particularly remarkable, but there’s still a lot to be said for numbers. And numbers they have in spades. No matter how many of the masked nuisances the PML contestants take on, there always seem to be more. Eventually, however, the intimidated audience takes heart at the confident display of the assortment of trainers and gym leaders standing firm against Team Break. Just as Elesa begins to worry this might be too long of a struggle, and Team Break might end up being the least of her worries, the audience begins fighting back as well.

In the face of such overwhelming confidence, the masked trainers have little choice but to retreat. Completely thwarted, they flee with their tails between their legs, while the audience and contestants alike cheer. Though the massive waste of time has not made things easier on Elesa, it would be impossible to request a break now. Not after running them off, and defending the tournament she is so eager to battle in. No, her bladder would simply have to wait, regardless of the dull ache she feels. Movement gets harder and harder, but Elesa stands firm. 

She’s going to battle, and she’s going to win.

~X~

The battle isn’t as easy as Elesa hoped. In fact, though it is very close, the opposing team seems to have a bit of an edge on her team. Sabrina and Fantina fight as hard as they can, and Elesa puts up as good of a fight as she can manage in her state, but eventually, they have no choice but to admit defeat. Nothing in Elesa’s movements or commands show the intensity of her need, but the model would be crazy to think she can last much longer. Especially while putting up a front of nothing being wrong.

She can only imagine how much it would help to place a hand between her legs, or even simply to cross them, anything to fight back against the building pressure she feels. But the thought of her audience, her opponent, or even her allies seeing her like that is too much to bear. Still, losing doesn’t sting quite as badly as it could, not with relief on the horizon. Elesa stays just long enough to congratulate her opponents, and thank her allies for fighting with her, before making her excuses and heading back to the prep area within the stadium. 

Her walk as she leaves the stage is as elegant as ever, without a trace of her need. She was as dazzling as she could manage, and is sure no one could tell what was wrong with her, but… it’s not much of a comfort against the throbbing need she feels now. But, with privacy achieved, she can afford a bit of luxury. She slows down, walking more carefully. Her body screams at her to hurry, to rush, but she knows that would only make her need that much worse. Taking it slow, she can push a hand between her legs, and focus on keeping control of the situation.

She tells herself, over and over, that she’s going to make it. The bathroom isn’t that far, and once there she can get out of her new Sygna suit, and relief awaits her. It’s easy, simple, and definitely something she can manage. She’s Elesa after all! Model and gym leader, someone who is always calm and in control, with a joke to liven up any situation. Though, admittedly, right now she would struggle ot think of any of her usual jokes. Instead, there’s a nagging part of her, a thought she can’t push away easily. Reminding her of how difficult it was getting dressed. How she was late to the match, specifically because of how complicated this Sygna suit is.

But with each step bringing her closer to her goal, there’s just no way she won’t make it. It can’t be much farther now, she’s in the home stretch. At least, she keeps thinking that. Refusing to let herself slow down any further, or give in. Every step jostles her bladder, making it that much harder to hold on, but Elesa refuses to give in. Her body, however, lacks the resolve of her mind. With a gasp, she loses her grip. Despite herself, a small spurt of piss escapes her, before she can stop, crossing her legs and pushing a hand between them for good measure. She only barely manages to regain control, and she knows another step will be impossible in this state, but… she has to hold on.

As close as she’s been in the past, Elesa has never been pushed quite this far. Somehow, she’s always made it just in the nick of time. Now, however, she knows there isn’t much hope. Even if she were to somehow start moving again, and make it to the bathroom, there's no way she'd be able to get out of this outfit in time. As frustrating as the Sygna suit's complexities are, that only makes it worse. Though Elesa would never admit how thrilling her close calls have been, there's something deeper to  _ knowing _ she can't make it. Pissing herself would be embarrassing enough in any situation, but this suit was made specifically for her… its shining elegance meant to reflect her bond with her beloved Rotom. The last thing she wants to do is ruin that, to soak her special outfit with her own piss. She's leaked, sure, but that's hardly been enough to soak through her panties… anything more, however…

She's snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps, approaching from behind. As impossible as it seems, she turns, putting on her best smile. She even manages to straighten up, and strike a pose - admittedly one in which her legs are crossed - as her recent opponent approaches.

"Hey, Elesa! I wanted to tell you, great job out there!" they say, beaming up at her. "It was such a close match!"

"Thank you!" she manages, trying to keep her voice even. "You were able to shine a bit brighter than me, but together I'm sure we really dazzled them!"

As she speaks, she feels another twinge of pain, pressure spiking up once more. She needs to put her hand between her legs again, to change her pose, anything… but with someone watching, how can she?

"I don't know, we may have one, but I think you dazzled everyone!" they say, blushing a bit, before their brow furrows a bit. "Are you okay, though? You rushed off, and you seem a b-"

"I'm fine!" Elesa cuts them off. She's anything but, but suddenly having an audience has done nothing to improve her situation. The trainer's eyes widen, as Elesa finds she can hold out no longer, and shoves her hand between her legs once more. 

"Ah, Elesa?" they ask, but she's beyond answering. She keeps thinking  _ not here, not now _ , trembling, before it finally proves too much for her. With a whimper, her resolve falters. A quick stream of piss escapes her, running through her already dampened panties, and she can feel the wet warmth against her hand, even through her gloves. Try as she might, Elesa can't stop. The stream turns into a full on flood, as her body gives in. Piss soaks through the snazzy romper at the core of her Sygna suit, rushing down her long legs before splattering on the floor beneath her. 

Amazing as relief feels after holding it for so long, Elesa is mortified. The trainer she's tried so hard to beat, and even spent quite a bit of time with here on Pasio, is staring at her in wide eyed shock as she pisses herself. Even after the stream dies down, and she can't hold back a soft sigh of relief, neither of them speak. Elesa just stares down at the puddle of her own piss, trying to think of anything to say.

A joke to lighten the mood, an apology, anything… but nothing seems right. The trainer is locked in the same silence, with no idea what they should say. After a moment, they opt for something else. With Elesa hunched down in absolute defeat, they can place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," is all they manage, and Elesa looks up to find that same smile from before, with no sign of pity or disappointment. "It's been a long day, right?"

Without a doubt, it has. It's not over yet, either, as Elesa thinks of how she'll manage to get everything cleaned up, and get changed, but… at the very least, it doesn't seem like she'll be alone.


End file.
